


🔪 On The Offensive 🔪 A Demus Shortfic 🔪

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Car Accidents, Dukeceir, Glass Lodged Into ALive Person's Head, Guns, I'm British idk what a Walmart looks like, Janmus, Leader Deciet, M/M, Raided Store, Remus and Deceit Help Out The Light Sides, Sequel?, Spoilers for SvS, Threatning To Murder Someone, Walmart, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, knifes, rifles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " What are you doing? Move and I'll shoot you right in the brain!"It's only been 3 hours and uncontrolled, infectious panic has spread across America. Trapped in the panicked state of Florida, Remus and Janus have decided to prepare immediately and are prepared to spill blood in the name of survival. When they head to the raided Walmart store, they hear a loud noise and are ready to defend themselves...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	🔪 On The Offensive 🔪 A Demus Shortfic 🔪

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudos As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Trigger Warnings!
> 
> Word Count: 607 Words
> 
> Character Count: 33,15 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 2 Minutes and 13 Seconds

Remus and Janus ran to the grocery store, mentally preparing themselves for what was inside. "You know, everyone is going to get the same idea at once you know," Janus pointed out as the couple stared at the Walmart. "Yeah but they're not prepared to fight for it!" Remus said, waving his small kitchen knife in the air. "Just flail it around and hope no one is crazy enough to fight you," Janus said. The store seemed empty with it being unusually quiet with the only sounds of their footsteps in the store.

The store was trashed with bags of food spilt across the floor and items smashed off of the shelves. Janus pressed a finger to his lips to signal to be quiet as the two made their way to the store. It looked like there was some kind of struggle in the store or a riot broke out with unhinged, paranoid customers. Janus stayed by his side as they made to their way where the axes were being sold, there seemed to be no staff and he wasn't surprised if the teenagers ran when the news hit Twitter. 

BANG!

Glass shattering.

He turned to face the noise, feeling the knife in his hand. Janus's tongue slithered in fear as they heard something groan. Remus hid behind the tall, steel shelves of the store and risked a peep behind it. He noticed a group of people, blood dripping from their heads with a piece of glass lodged into one of their heads. They were sitting in a car which crashed through the glass wall.Janus gave a quick glance to Remus and he ran behind him and quickly broke the glass containing the automated weapon of a gun. The things didn't move and Remus held his knife high in the air, already feeling the fear ebb away and his survival instinct replacing it. Janus quickly moved in front of him, cocking his rifle. 

"Sir...help, "A little voice whined. Could zombies even speak? He doubted that.

" What are you doing? Move and I'll shoot you right in the brain!" Janus threatened, pointing his rifle at the boy wearing a tie. "No...please don't...we're humans, "The boy with a now bloodstained cardigan in the back spoke. "There was a horde following us and... we crashed the car in a panic," The boy explained, trying to move his hand before Janus took charge and pointed it towards him. "Remus... what should we do?" He whispered, keeping his eye on the injured group. "I mean...I'm pretty sure zombies can't resist human meat and we could use need more people," Remus whispered into his boyfriend's ear. 

" Alright then, get out of the car but if you try to hurt me or him we'll dig that piece of glass even deeper into your head," Janus warned them as Remus slowly approached them, offering them help. "We're planning to drive to Canada while the infection hasn't left Atlanta and Florida yet. We can treat you on the journey,"Janus stated as he opened their car boot and ravaged for supplies.

"How far is the horde?" Janus asked as he moved his knife to his other hand and offering his free one to the boy. He noticed someone in a hoodie lying facefirst down and he touched his shoulder. 

" That's...Virgil he was the one that panicked over the horde... It should be a few minutes before they can find us," He said as he picked up Virgil.

Janus had seemed to collect some fuel and nodded at Remus.

"We need to get moving, those things can move fast," He ordered as the party followed their leader.


End file.
